fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:06, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh I see I see what you mean now. Yeah now that I think about it; they don't live in a digital civilization. It appears that in Chapter 370, someone is using a computer though. DragonKnight99 the 03:12, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm on chatango [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:50, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Lol I see. Well thank you for taking your time to help me and discuss with me my magic. So what should I do with the magic? Delete it or wait until if we find out if that is a computer or not, or what? DragonKnight99 the 04:05, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure that would be helpful. What if he's from the future lol, I don't know. DragonKnight99 the 04:10, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Aru's Section :3 Awesome~ and the name is very offical, something that the head of this project would most likely use, so I think that it fits. This is magnificent and is a better alternative that going God Slayer. Though I do notice that all the slayers I've made so far are evil. Let me know if you need anything :3 -- The Dawn Angel (talk) 10:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per, I was wondering if I could run something by you, well two things. I was wondering if I could make a Take Over Soul that is similar to Mira's Satan Soul, where it uses Demon Particles as well. The second thing is I was wondering if I could make a alternative way to open one's Second Origin for people to use. I don't want people to have to make a Mage with Arc of Time for that only purpose. I was thinking of doing it like how Anng goes through the Chakras to gain control of the Avatar state. Was watching Avatar and Fairy Tail back to back. Bad Idea XP. Well let me know your thought on this. 02:08, April 23, 2014 (UTC) DJ section Per! Tell me what do you think of personality and if I should add something: this -- 17:43, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Is it ok if i can make my dragon slayer character now, and along with it can i make a page of ice dragon slayer magic? Malek Kriya (talk) 21:54, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Here's the character I made with the Replicard ability. can you check it out? I don't think I did very well to explain the Replicard. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 21:36, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Yo Hey Per. I know you're busy but do you mind giving Unison Raid: Solar Extinction a look over for me. Make sure I haven't made any glairing oversights and all that? Thanks. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello my I have promission to make and use a Lost Magic? ' (ILonely (talk) 10:52, April 22, 2014 (UTC)) ' Its weakness for Zero Darkness Magic is pretty much any magic agesnt it. I also hurts the casters fiscal body. Now what it does it gives high amount of enrgey to cast other spell. (ILonely (talk) 11:03, April 22, 2014 (UTC)) Magic Name Conflict! Oi! Sorry for disturbing again, Perchan. I wanted to ask if the name for my future Molding Magic does not conflict any sort of rule. So the magic is planned to be called Nature-Made, and I know: You've got the name wrong, dumb.. I named it so because it is supposed to be a eco-friendly magic, furthermore it is something like a composite magic (meaning it uses components of two other magic, in this case Wood-Make and Plant Magic) that creates elaborate constructs out of things like wood, leaves, vines but even things like berries. The backstory being that just like Nutrient Magic it was supposed to help people in need. Feel free to tell me any sort of criticism. Yours truly, Matthew von Harrington (talk) 17:54, April 22, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Sorry for my edits, I am new to wiki messaging... (╥﹏╥) Thanks ok and thank you. i will tone down eaglesky. i was bored out of my mind, so i wrote random stuff, but i wasn't planning on writing it liek that. i was just thinkig of ideas while putting stuff i wouldnt put Malek Kriya 19:53, April 22, 2014 (UTC) If you're sure, ban him. Make sure you've gone over his edit history properly. 22:34:42 Tue hey is it ok, if i create my own abilities for my dragon slayer character, as long as i don't make it too strong Malek Kriya (talk) 02:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hm... following the previous idea, how looks Demonic Empowermente? Around the magic, a demonic lacrima? The same process of second generation Dragon Slayers, but the lacrima gives Demon Factor to the user's body, causing an alteration in appearance (like Laxus using Dragon Slayer), but not only to the muscles; the skin becomes darker and the user is influenced by the demon's power into the lacrima. Suijin no Ken (talk) 11:27, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Suijin no Ken Okay. I had an idea to create a new race, so I'm going to ask to you before. Can I create a Vampire race/magic? Suijin no Ken (talk) 12:31, April 23, 2014 (UTC)Suijin no Ken Thanks for the help with the Replicards! btw, should I make a page for this? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:47, April 23, 2014 (UTC)